


Of Power Plays and Hostile Takeovers

by Letmeg0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Experiment gone wrong, F/F, Fluff, Lena gets supergirl powers, Pining, Post Reveal, SuperCorp, powers transfer, trying to save Sam from Reign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmeg0/pseuds/Letmeg0
Summary: Kara had been forced to finally fess up to Lena about her Super alter ego. Lena was less than amused. They put aside their differences (begrudgingly) to try and save Sam from Reign.An experiment went wrong and transferred Kara's powers to Lena.Will working even closer together to help Lena control her powers and Kara to adjust to life as a mere mortal get their relationship back on track...?Kinda canon ish apart from monel and james not existing...This is basically because I wanted Lena to pin Kara up against the wall :p





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though they were doing serious work where the stakes were almost as high as they could be, the time confined together had been good, cleansing for their relationship. It certainly wasn't what it had been. It was a different beast altogether. One that both women were becoming increasingly aware that they couldn't bare to be without.

“So, is it Supergirl or would you prefer Kara?” Lena asked with a snide, disgruntled tone to her voice.

 

Kara sighed. She knew this was how it was going to be. But it didn't stop her little heart breaking a bit more each time Lena looked at her with cold pain in her eyes.

 

“Kara is fine. Thank you Ms. Luthor.”

 

This response caused Lena’s left eyebrow to raise of its own accord. Lena held back the snort of amusement that threatened to leave her throat and chided herself for not being more solid in her defence against liking this annoyingly adorable puppy. She had to do better if she was going to protect herself from The Pout™️. They had a long path ahead of them.

 

Kara and Lena had both vowed to do everything they possibly could do to save Sam from Reign. Despite the mega awkwardness of the situation both women were determined to do their very best to save their good friend. This meant working together. But it did not mean they were friends. No way. Not at all. Lena tolerated Kara's presence due to her, newly revealed, science guild of Krypton skills. She wasn't petty enough to put Sam at risk. But she couldn't fall for Kara Danvers again. Not that she had of course. They were just friends. At least they had been before Kara had decided to lie, just like everyone else in her life had.

 

They set about their work with reserved passion. Kara snuck glances as often as she dared and Lena tried, vehemently, to keep her carefully constructed walls solid. She couldn't afford to have Kara seep into her again. She couldn't be broken any more.

 

They got on surprisingly well even if the talk was stunted and mostly kept on topic. The few times Kara had managed to get a human reaction out of Lena the Luthor had redoubled her efforts to block out any friendly banter.

 

You could feel it though. Even Lena knew it was there. The tension that buzzed around them. The crackle in the atmosphere any time there was accidental contact. Any time they got so absorbed they unwittingly invaded each others personal space. Any time they locked eyes. Oh it was still there alright. The reactions they elicited out of each other seemed magnified by the raw openness of their new, honest relationship. And without the guise of friendship to explain it away the two women were left wondering what the hell it all meant. Superb intellectual and scientific minds they may be but when it came to matters of the heart they were both oblivious dumbasses.

 

Luckily for all their blood pressures Alex and Winn were regular attendees and always succeeded in breaking the tension, bringing hope and fresh eyes to their arduous task. With every visit they managed to draw Lena in to the lighthearted joy Winn exuded at every tiny advancement. Lena began to notice how much Kara held back when they were alone by seeing the contrast at her displays of affection when her sister and friends were present. Lena felt lava pool in the pit of her stomach but it took her days to realise she was jealous of the quick and easy hugs Kara shared with Alex. Those were her hugs. She missed them.

 

“ _No! Nope_ !” she scolded herself. “ _Not happening. I am NOT missing Kara Danvers in any way…. Sure Lena, sure.”_ Ugh, even her brain was giving her shit. Traitor.

 

Before long Lena got frustrated with her sleeping arrangements. She needed to find a solution to having to lug her exhausted behind home in the wee hours only to crawl back to the lab the following morning somehow more tired than when she left. She packed up some clothes and arranged for a bed to be set up behind a small curtained partition at the back of the lab.

 

“ _This is perfect_ ,” she thought with renewed vigour. “ _No more wasted ideas in the middle of the night. I'll be right here with my Kara…!!! My EQUIPMENT_.” She corrected herself swiftly. How long was this going to last…

 

“You're sleeping here tonight?” Kara asked carefully. Wary that any breach of Lena’s strictly professional protocol would land her with the silent treatment for hours.

 

“What gave it away?” Lena retorted.

 

Well, at least it wasn't an admonishment! Kara took that as progress and left in a blur of red and blue. She returned minutes later with her giant bean bag, an armful of clothes and a suspiciously sweet smelling paper bag.

 

“Donuts! In case we need a midnight snack.”

 

Lena smiled despite herself. Kara felt her face break into the biggest grin she'd worn since she'd broken her best friend's heart. Lena’s breath hitched in her throat at the sight and she slammed on the breaks.

 

“This isn't a sleepover you know. And not all of us have _super_ metabolism.”

 

A double blow. Kara looked every inch the lonely puppy left in the pet shop. It strained all of Lena’s self control not to scoop her up and never let go.

 

It took a grand total of two nights. Two nights of drifting off into blissful, dreamless, revitalising sleep to the gentle rhythm of Kara's quiet snores for Lena to become incapable of sleeping without her. Lena was tossing and turning, growing increasingly frustrated at her inability to sleep while Kara was out at games night with Alex and the gang. Of course she had brought this exile on herself by politely declining Alex’s invitation. She would have impolitely declined if Kara had asked her. But she hadn't.

 

“ _Maybe she's finally got the message. Good. That is good. Easier for me to ignore her_.” She thought, right before wondering what the dampness running down her cheeks was. She wiped at her face, annoyed beyond belief at her own weakness. She could be cosily tucked in to Kara's side, enjoying the much needed break from work, surrounded by friends and food and fun. She vowed then and there not to let herself fall prey to her own pettiness again. She needed to give herself and Kara a break. But could she do it?

 

Over at Alex’s place Kara was sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“She hates me Alex! She's never going to forgive me! What if I never see her again once we've cured Sam? I can't live without her Alex!!”

 

Alex hugged her baby sister and chugged her beer lamenting the newly soggy patch on her shoulder. She was gonna have to smack their stupid heads together.


	2. Alex has a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes control and forces these silly cuties to have a day off at the beach with her and Ruby. Of course they're both useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan one badass DEO agent.

These ridiculous, stupid, beautiful geniuses needed her help. There was no denying it. Alex Danvers was ready. She was Big Sis on a mission and She. Would. Not. Fail.

 

“Hey guys. I need your help. I know you’re working hard and it’s really important,” Alex was looking uncharacteristically nervous, twisting her hands and everything. (Don’t worry, it’s all part of project ‘Get these bozos to sort out their shit’.)

 

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Kara was instantly on high alert.

 

“Yeah, whatever you need,” Lena added. She couldn’t afford to lose another friend, she was here for Alex no matter what.

 

*le sigh* Alex exhaled, put on her biggest puppy dog eyes and blurted out: “I really need to get Ruby having some fun. She’s been so brave and strong but she’s a kid, she needs some enjoyment. But the last time I tried I definitely needed back up! Will you two please come to the he beach with us? Please??” She pleaded. Acting skills on point Danvers.

 

Kara and Lena were both standing gaping. Rogue aliens, organised crime, a small war perhaps. These were all things they were prepared for. A frivolous trip to the beach...they were not.

 

Kara was, unsurprisingly, the first to recover. “Oo...of course Alex, we’ll, well, I’ll certainly help you.”

 

“Me too” Lena forced her way into the conversation.

 

“Thank you so much!” Alex said while pulling them both into an awkward hug. Phase one complete!

 

Lena and Kara were both desperately trying not to feel each other. Which is impossible when you are physically touching and oozing chemistry.  It isn’t helped by a third party smooshing your bodies together either. When they finally broke free of Alex’s clutches they both resembled particularly ripe strawberries.

 

“Aww you two are so cute blushing like that! I’ll pick you up in the morning, thanks again!” She didn’t hesitate to point out their squirming awkwardness as she made a beeline for the exit before either could change her mind.  The pair stood staring at Alex as she left, looked at each other, upped their respective complexions to beet red and walked in opposite directions.

 

The following morning Alex walked into the lab and instantly burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.  Lena stood in 4 inch Jimmy Choos, a tight fitting Vivienne Westwood dress and clutching a Prada bag with freshly polished nails. Kara, in contrast was barefoot wearing barely there denim cutoff shorts and a holey t shirt. She was also sporting a picnic basket, several towels, a snorkel, a beach ball, a windbreak, 3 spare bikinis and a 7ft inflatable palm tree. Alex couldn’t decide which of them was more ridiculous. She went with Lena, Kara got points for effort and the bottle of Pina Colada sneaking out under one of the towels.

 

“Lena! Seriously!? That’s what you wear to a beach?!”

 

“What’s wrong with my clothes? They’re brand new…”

 

“Lena, sweetie...it’s a beach...you will absolutely fall on your beautiful butt if you try to walk on sand in those shoes. What did you wear the last time you went to the beach?”

 

“I’ve never been. I didn’t really think about it. You think I should wear flats? I’m not sure I have flats…”

 

Alex felt a bit ashamed now. How could this poor baby have never been to the beach?!

 

“Oh Lena!” Kara blurted out with tears in her eyes.

 

Alex could sense trouble brewing so, as usual, she hit trouble head on.

 

“Right! Kara, give Lena a spare tee and a pair of shorts and I’m treating both of you useless cuties to a pair of sexy Vans. No arguing, no excuses, get your asses moving. Ruby is waiting for her Cool Aunts and right now I seem to be the only one around!”

 

“Yes Maam,” muttered Lena. She was torn between irritation, amusement and affection.

 

“Good girl,“ Alex winked and noticed the shy smile and blush that Lena tried to hide. Interesting…

 

After their impromptu shopping trip and a car journey littered with giggles at Kara and Lena’s expense the group finally made it to the beach.

 

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Lena lost her breath at the stunning view in front of her and couldn’t begin to imagine why she’d never made time for this before.

 

Kara smiled but held her tongue. She’d promised herself that she’d be on her best behaviour. Today was about Ruby and she wasn’t going to ruin it by causing friction with Lena.

 

Despite mocking her overzealousness everyone was soon grateful to Kara for all the eventualities she’d planned for. They set themselves up and started to relax. Kara catered to Ruby’s every whim before Ruby even managed to finish her requests.  You name it, they did it. They swam, snorkeled, built sandcastles, made sand angels, amassed a pile of beautiful shells, hunted for sea glass, threw the beach ball at each other. That is until Lena asked if it was normal to feel sand in every orifice and Kara burst the beach ball. Understandable. Lena and Alex joined in with the less physical tasks too. Despite everything that was going on the four women were having a good time.

 

“Can we get lunch soon?”

 

“Rao yes Ruby! I thought you’d never ask!”

 

“There’s a carnival just along from here, we can get street food if you like,” Alex suggested.

 

They all agreed and started off along the shore.

 

“How are you handling walking without your heels Lena?” Alex teased, back in full on cheeky mode. She still hadn’t gotten over seeing those dopes that morning.

 

“Just fine, thank you for your concern Agent Danvers.” Lena retorted with a smirk.

 

Alex and Ruby snorted with glee. Ruby had taken great joy at hearing of Aunt Lena’s inability to dress herself properly.  Kara kept strangely quiet during the proceedings. She had a sneaky suspicion Alex was up to something and her expression just now had been downright flirty. Not to mention all that ‘good girl’ business earlier...what the holy hell?!

 

They made it to the carnival and Ruby and Kara made straight for the crepe stall. After over indulging in Nutella filled goodness Ruby wanted to try her luck at the carnival games. Since Aunt Lena was a besquillionnaire she figured she was her best shot.

 

“Aunt Lena look! Giant Pikachu! Neeeeeeed! Please can we try to win one?!”

 

Lena wasn’t sure what a Pikachu was but she followed Ruby’s pointing finger and her gaze narrowed. Some quick and dirty trigonometry in her head and she decided the game was a total crock. Most people didn’t need the maths to tell them that but this is Lena. Extra. Luthor.

 

“No way. This is impossible to win Ruby. It’s rigged.” Lena felt like an evil stepmother at the look on Ruby’s face. Dammit, had Kara been giving her pouting lessons?! Kara had not and, as it turns out, she was not immune to the mystical powers of a baby pout.

 

“I’ll take a shot please.” She said as she moved over to the stall.  Of course Kara being Kara, she won. Of course she won. She was Little Miss Sunshine, how could she not win. Those were some of the thoughts running through Lena’s head as the smiling Kryptonian handed a giant stuffed blob to a squeeing Ruby. Other thoughts that passed through her brain were: Look at those big strong arms wrapped around that freaky yellow thing. She’s so good. I bet she’s good at everything...Ahh that smile, she’s adorable. And look how happy she’s made Ruby!

 

Despite her utter disdain for the game and her supposed dislike of Puppy Danvers Lena found herself grinning from ear to ear at the scene playing out in front of her. She caught Kara’s eye and felt her breath leave her again. Kara quickly looked away to hug Ruby and Pikachu and high five Alex. Lena felt her heart drop. She’d really blown it hadn’t she? All seeing Alex rolled her eyes. Time for phase two.

 

“Ok, this has been fun and all but I need to go badass. Ruby, you feel like helping me kick these bozoes asses at Time Crisis?”

 

“Hell yeah!...Uhh I mean heck yeah” Please!” she corrected after six eyebrows raised simultaneously at her.

 

“Ok, lets hit the arcade!”

 

Alex and Ruby took their turns first and despite, or perhaps because of, Kara’s pathetic attempts at smack talk they got a pretty decent score.

 

“Ok children, prepare to be schooled, “ Lena was all business as she stepped up to the plate.

 

“Oooh Lena, your Luthor is showing!” crooned Alex much to Ruby’s delight and Kara’s horror.

 

“You should be so lucky Ms. Danvers,” she fired back with a wink.

 

A freakin wink?! Kara just about manage to not heat vision a hole in the wall but it was a close call. Alex noted her baby sis’s heated glare and congratulated herself once again. Not only was she going to get these muppets to get it together, she was gonna damn well enjoy herself in the process.

 

Lena and Kara started their game and Alex decided that they were doing far too well. Taking it far too seriously and having far too little interaction for her liking.

 

“Ooops my hands slipped!!” she singsonged while covering Lena’s eyes at a crucial moment.

 

“Alex!!”

 

“I’m so sorry, won’t happen again. I pinky promise.” she croaked out while grabbing Lena’s trigger hand pinky.

 

“Hey! You are such a cheat!” Lena squealed indignantly.

 

Ruby was in hysterics and Kara looked about ready to launch her sister into space. Time to step it up a notch!!

 

“Ohhh you’re just a bad loser Luthor! I think the Tickle Monster will turn that frown upside down!”

 

“Don’t you da— arrghhhhhhhh!!!!” Lena collapsed into giggles. Kara lost it. And so did the poor arcade machine...Super strength wasn’t really a positive quality when you were seething with jealousy at your annoying older sibling. Alex noted the tension that suddenly erupted and acted on impulse. She grabbed Ruby and Pikachu's hand and yelled “RUN!”

 

Kara’s panicked face found Lena’s and they followed Alex and Ruby out of the building. When they all made it back to the car, thoroughly out of breath and utterly disheveled they flopped inside and burst out laughing. In the commotion Lena had manage to pin herself between Ruby and Kara. Once Kara noticed Lena was practically vibrating into her side she took great pains to calm her own breathing and extricate herself. That knocked the wind out of Lena’s sails. Once again Alex saw everything and congratulated herself on a job well done. Mutual pining was a very good first step and with these two she knew their baggage would make this at least a medium term project. There would be no rushing these idiots.

 

“I am sending them money as soon as I get home! I can’t believe we did that!!” Kara blurted out.

 

They spent most of the drive home in calm silence. Ruby fell asleep and Lena felt her head fall.  When she woke she was snuggled into a stoic looking Kara. She quickly righted herself and realised that they were just pulling up to Lcorp.

 

“Thank you Alex. I had a great time. And, more importantly I think Ruby did too. This was a great idea and you’re doing an amazing job looking after her. I really hope we can get Sam back to her soon.”

 

Alex pulled Lena in for a strong, warm hug. It reminded her so powerfully of those special hugs she used to have with Kara that she almost lost it and started balling her eyes out. It was so familiar but just too different. She needed her Kara back.

 

Kara watched on, trying to get a hold on her emotions and before she knew it she was heading back into the lab while Alex took Ruby home. She knew she’d done the right thing and that she’d managed to give Lena the space she obviously wanted and needed. But she couldn't help but feel that it should have been her hugging and thanking Lena. That it should have been her teasing her and making her laugh. It should have been her flirti— wooooah what?! Flirting?! We never did that...did we?!

 

Lena was in her own little daze as they wandered back to their makeshift home. She had had a great time but there was something missing. A gaping chasm in her heart and her soul. She couldn’t deny it any more, she missed Kara Danvers. With every fiber of her being.


	3. The Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about genes (duh) or science of any kind for that matter.

Lena and Kara had been hard at work. They were kinder to each other, thank you Agent Big Sis. But the rift between them still seemed so wide. If only one of them could fly…

 

It happened mid afternoon, an innocuous afternoon like the many others they’d spent buried away in their less than homey confines.

 

“Oh my God! Kara!!”

 

“Rao what? What’s wrong Lena? Are you hurt??”

 

Kara, literally, walked through a wall in her ever present haste to ensure Lena’s safety. Lena forgot what she was doing as she basked in the concern Kara wore on her whole body.  She felt a wave of affection flow over her which she didn’t try to quell. She smiled softly, shyly and soothed Kara’s worry.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m fine. I didn't mean to startle you.”

 

Kara’s entire being relaxed. Lena saw the tension leave her. What Lena didn’t see was that it wasn’t just relief at Lena being safe, it was utter astonishment at the realisation that Lena could smile at her like that again.

 

“I’m glad you’re ok. Uh...sorry about your wall...”

 

Lena actually chuckled. “Occupational hazard of working with Superclutz.” She fired back with a grin and tilted eyebrow.

 

Kara spluttered but before she could regain her cool enough for a witty retort Lena remembered what had started this string of events.

 

“I think I’ve had a breakthrough. I think if I can tweak this device I can use it to isolate certain genes. Kryptonian genes. Then I can sort of syphon them out. Sam will be left with only human genes.”

 

“Wow Lena! You’re amazing! Uh...that’s amazing! Do you really think you can get it working?”

 

“Well I’ve isolated the gene sequence and tested and re-tested it. It was really the removal or separation that stumped me. But then I remembered this,” she gestured at an ominous looking laser scalpel that Kara thought could have been made by a flamboyant cartoon baddie. “I know, it looks ridiculous, thank my darling brother. I’m not sure what his intentions were, nefarious I’d imagine, but I think I can mod this tech to do what we need it to.  But I’ll need your help.” She looked up with concern and hope in her eyes.

 

“Of course,” Kara practically bounced at Lena’s request. “Always.” She finished at barely a whisper but Lena caught it. And so did her weeping heart.

 

They set straight to work. It was a mixture of obscenely complicated calculations, minute and eye-straining (not so much for Kara…) tinkering and the not even remotely concealed curses of a frustrated human and alien.  Lena was picking up some choice Kryptonian vulgarities.

 

It was the small hours of the morning that the slip happened. No one really knows whose fault it was.  Lack of food and sleep and an overabundance of anxiety for a dear friend are the real culprits. Whoever it was didn’t really matter, it would change both of their lives irrevocably in ways neither of them could have foreseen. Alex probably could have but she was tucked up in bed in an ice cream and beer coma.

 

The last thing either of them was aware of was Lena’s recurring reminder to not cross the spools...they crossed the damn spools…

 

When Kara came to she felt weak. Weaker than she could ever remember feeling. Even breathing was a struggle.  Panic for Lena forced her into an upright position. That was when she saw Lena writhing around the floor. And that was when she heard the blood curdling screams.

 

Kara begged her beliguired body to move. She had to get to Lena. Had to stop whatever was attacking her. Her limbs were slow and sluggish. She collapsed into the desk. The pain of the impact knocked the air from her lungs. In what she would later recall as one of her life’s most terrifying moments Kara noticed she couldn't hear Lena’s heartbeat. The screams increased in pitch, seemingly in the wake of Kara’s screaming heart. Kara stared on in horror. How could Lena even be moving without a heartbeat?

 

“Stop! Make it stop! Pleeeeease!!” Lena pleaded as she clutched at her head.

 

Kara sank to her knees, dimly registering the pain that seared her as she plucked glass from the fresh cut in her leg.

 

Horror was starting to seep into Kara.  Her exhausted and pained brain was starting to put the pieces together. She had lost her powers. Whatever mortal peril Lena was in Kara was only as useful as any other breakable human.

 

She crawled over to Lena who was now rocking back and forth with her head between her knees, her arms shielding her from seemingly invisible foes.  Kara slowly and gently reached a hand towards Lena. The second the tips of her fingers made contact with Lena’s skin Lena reacted as if Kara had doused her with an electric current.  Before Kara could even blink she was thrown into a wall as Lena magically appeared on the opposite side of the lab.

 

The horror that Kara had felt at the realisation of her lack of powers was suddenly mirrored on Lena’s face.  Kara managed a single thought before succumbing to darkness: “Oh fuck.”

 

Oh fuck indeed, Kara.


	4. Back to Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy Danvers to the rescue.

When Kara woke up for the second time she felt like she’d been smacked in the head with an anvil. In a panicked rush her memories flooded her senses.

 

“LENA!!”

 

“Shhh shh calm down, I’ve got you. You’re ok. Lena’s...ok”

 

In the length of time it took Alex to finish her sentence Kara registered two things; she was in the DEO med bay and Lena was really not ok. Despite what Alex was saying her eyes told a different story.

 

“Where is she? I need to see her Alex! And why am I not under the sun lamp?”

 

Alex could see real terror in Kara’s face now. She dealt with the most important threat.

 

“Lena is ok Kara, I promise. She’s here, we’re taking care of her. She’s in no immediate danger. But…” Alex took notice of Kara’s deep inhale and plowed on quickly. “She’s experiencing some side effects...This is gonna be a bit of a shock for you but it seems that you have somehow transferred your powers to her.”

 

Kara’s butt hit the bed the same moment her jaw dropped in a painful arc.

 

“We don’t really know what happened with you two. She hasn’t really been able to say much since she called us for help. I think she is having real trouble with sensory overload. It seems she’s particularly sensitive to noise. We’ve tried to help her as much as we can but...well...you know what that’s like much better than me.”

 

Kara’s poor little brain ran into overdrive as she tried to work out what the hell was going on. 

 

“I need to be with her Alex. Now!” She dragged her protesting limbs off the bed and made it to the door with Alex hot on her heels.  “She had a breakthrough and we were working on a device to target and remove Reign’s Kryptonian DNA. We must have screwed something up and it targeted my Kryptonian DNA and smooshed it into her! Rao she must be in so much pain!”

 

Alex’s eyes traced every agonised tremor in Kara’s face as she led her deeper into the DEO.

 

“We tried to keep her as far away from everyone as possible so she didn’t accidently break anyone. She already looked traumatized by what she did to you. This way we have some control over the light and sound that gets down to her. Smell too...People here work long ass hours...”

 

When they reached the room Lena was in Kara lost her shit.

 

“YOU LOCKED HER UP?! WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HOLY HELL ALEX ELIZABETH DANVERS?!”

 

“Kara…” croaked Lena from the corner of her cell, “please be quiet.” She finished with an agonised plea.

 

Alex dragged her back round the corner and stared down her little sister. Aware that for the first time in her life she actually felt afraid of her.

 

“Kara, please. Super hearing is kicking her ass. AND she begged to be locked up for now. She’s so scared and I just want to hug her but she is terrified she’ll really hurt someone. I know this is hard for you on so many levels but please take a breath and trust that I care about you both so much. I would never do anything to hurt either of you. Nor would I let anyone else.

 

Kara crumpled into her sister briefly. “I’m sorry. I need to see her. I will help her through this Alex.”

 

Kara moved back round to Lena’s cell and tried to make as little noise as possible. Lena was folded into herself, much the same as she had been at the lab and Kara knew all too well why.

 

“Lena, sweetheart. I’m here. Look at me. Follow my voice. Follow it through me until you can hear my heartbeat. Can you do that for me?” Kara whispered as she unlocked the cell and sat down, cross legged opposite Lena.

 

Lena looked up and scrunched her face in concentration. She nodded.

 

“Good girl. Focus on my heartbeat, ok? Listen to every pulse of blood. Just my heartbeat.”

 

Lena did as she was told. The mere sight of Kara relatively unharmed had calmed her down but her soft voice and soothing heartbeat helped her to zone out the background noise.  Lena’s posture relaxed and her breathing levelled. She tried opening her eyes but her senses were flooded again. She focused in on the soft throbbing once more and tried a second time. Her eyes met the warm sunshine of Kara’s soft, caring smile. Kara had put her hand out waiting for Lena. She was nervous about touching Kara again but felt an irresistible urge for physical connection. The absolute and unwavering trust in Kara’s eyes convinced her to try. Slowly but surely Lena moved her arm until, eventually, the tips of their fingers touched.  Lena let out a sigh of relief as Kara practically beamed at her. The sat like that for hours. Alex found them lying on the floor, inches apart the next morning. They had both succumbed to the wracking physical and mental exhaustion and passed out.

 

When the snoozing (and drooling) pair finally woke Lena was privy to the dawning awareness of exactly where Kara’s mammoth appetite came from.

 

“God Kara, I need donuts!”

 

Kara took in Lena’s dishevelled appearance and the deadly serious look in her eye and giggled.

 

“Ok Kiddo, I’ll be right back.” Kara soothed.

 

Except she wasn’t right back. It took her fifteen whole minutes to retrieve her goodies from the mess.

 

“Rao I forgot how long everything takes when you’re ‘normal’.” She airquoted with a look of disgust.

 

“This must be really hard for you.”

 

Lena looked so sad and guilty. Kara carefully sat herself next to Lena and put her arm out. Lena hesitated briefly before sliding into Kara’s waiting arms.

 

“This isn’t your fault Lena. None of it. You’re doing amazing. Look at us now, I’m hardly even whispering and you’re all squooshed into me and I don’t even have any broken bones! You’re doing so well.”

 

Lena allowed herself a small smile but there was no escaping the fact that she was still a massive liability. Kara could see every fear pass through Lena’s eyes. Each one felt like a kick in the gut.

 

“I think we need reinforcements.” Lena watched Kara bound out of the room with a sense of doom setting in the pit of her stomach.

 

When Kara returned an hour or so later (with more very unhealthy food stuffs) Lena was prepared for whatever medieval apparatus Kara deemed necessary to restrain her. What she got was a warm smile and an open hand.

 

“Come on, you can eat on the trip. We’re going home for some TLC. I’m taking you to Midvale. I’ve squared it all with Eliza and Alex has briefed Winn, he’s going to Lcorp to continue our work and Eliza is going to Mother us.

 

Unbidden, a grin and a tear made their way onto Lena’s face.

 

They made their way to Midvale in a blacked out DEO truck with enough food to just about keep ahead of Lena’s appetite.  There were a few hairy moments along the way for Lena but Kara was quick to react and help bring her back from the edge. It was blissfully dark and quiet as they pulled into Eliza’s drive.

 

“Hey.” Eliza greeted them both softly as she gently eased her arms around Lena.  She was taken by surprise but, as trained, she honed in on Kara’s heartbeat and blocked out everything else. She let herself relax a little and felt Eliza’s breath over her hair, felt where every point of their bodies touched. Though she couldn't really gauge Eliza’s grip she knew the woman was clutching at her like she was her newborn babe.  Lena was overcome with emotion. She broke away from the embrace as gently as she could, fell to the floor and sobbed. The sobs wracked through her whole body. She had never felt this kind of acceptance and protection, except from Kara, and she couldn’t understand how a person could be so caring to the creature that had caused that big bruise on her daughter’s eye. She was suddenly exhausted and bowled over with gratitude for Kara and Eliza Danvers.

 

When Lena could finally get herself together Kara led her upstairs.

 

“This was the room I shared with Alex. You can have my bed, it’s reinforced and it would take a lot to make a dent in it.  The walls, floor and ceiling are extra insulated to keep out as much noise as possible and the black out blinds will keep out any light although once you’re ready to wake you’ll want to soak up the sun. You’ll feel it reviving you. Do you want to sleep now?”

 

Lena nodded as she said, “thank you so much Kara. Really...I can’t tell you… I don’t know what I’d— “

 

“Lena, sweetheart, I’m going to take care of you. You’re going to get used to your powers and you are going to be just fine.”

 

Kara scooped her up as much as she could and Lena managed a quick but dear hug before collapsing on the bed.

 

The next few days were some of the strangest of Lena’s life. It was hard, it was different, it was empowering, it was sloppy, it was awkward, it was frustrating, it was all consuming. It was also the most cherished she’d ever felt. Kara barely left her side and Eliza immediately took to her as another daughter. They gave her their time, love, patience, understanding. They gave her any and everything she needed. In return Lena vowed on all that she held dear to do everything in her power to love and protect them by any means at her disposal. She worked harder than she ever had. And this is Lena Badass Luthor we’re talking about - that’s no small feat.

 

“Yes!” Kara squeaked in delight as she watched with beaming pride while Lena took her first flight. And, probably more impressively, her first perfect landing. Lena felt like she could take on the world in that moment. Ms. I Hate Flying had just flown under her own steam and she had killed it. She felt so good she even planted a high five on Kara that only sparked a very tiny ouchie.

 

“I can’t believe how well you’re taking all this! Of course, I should have known, you are you after all!”

 

“Thank you Kara,” Lena’s jubilance turned serious all of a sudden. “I know things have been...strained between us lately but you’ve been wonderful. I don’t know how I’d have coped without you. You really are my hero.”

 

Kara couldn’t stop herself, she dived into Lena’s arms and clung on for dear life.  Before thinking herself out of it Lena gathered Kara up in her arms and lifted her off the ground.

 

“OK! Woah! Ok...ok...I totally get this not feeling like the most stable mode of transport now…”

 

Lena chuckled as Kara buried her face in a floating but very solid chest.

 

“Oooh how the tables have turned Miss Danvers.” she purred.

 

Kara snorted into Lena’s shirt before dramatically bringing her arm to her forehead in authentic damsel in distress pose.

 

“Oh Lena, please save me from the dreadful five minute walk home!”

 

They were still giggling as they arrived home to find Eliza cooking up a storm.  Lena went for a shower and Kara found herself alone with her adoptive Mama for the first time since she’d brought her broken friend home.

 

“She seems to be doing remarkably. I’m so proud of you both.” Eliza stared at her youngest with a wide smile.

 

“Both of us? Lena is doing amazing but I haven’t done anything.” Kara responded in confusion.

 

After a resigned sigh Eliza abandoned her chopping knife and pulled her girl into her arms.

 

“Kara, sweetie, you really are one of the most exceptional people I’ve ever had the very great pleasure to meet.”  She was unperturbed by the continued look of confusion on Kara’s face. “You have been through so, so much darling. These last few days you’ve lost something so inherent to you, something that had a big impact on who you are and all you care about is making sure Lena is doing ok. You are truly miraculous Kara.  But, please be honest with me, are you ok? Really ok?”

 

Kara let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She couldn’t bring herself to leave Eliza’s motherly hug to look her in the eye but she knew the exact look of concern she’d see there.

 

“I...I really don’t know. I’m kinda just running on survival mode at the moment I think.” She went silent for a short while, thinking, trying to put into words all the conflicting and powerful emotions she’d been experiencing. “I feel useless. I feel weak. I feel scared, terrified, jealous, hurt, angry, no, furious. Guilty. I always feel guilty. I am so worried Eliza. What if we’re stuck like this? Supergirl is so much of who I am, how do I go back to being just Kara?”

 

“Baby, you have never been ‘just’ anything. You are a hero with or without superpowers and I know without a shadow of a doubt that whatever happens you will find your place in this world again and you will make it a better one for all of us.

 

Kara cried into her mother’s arms. Lena cried into the shower. Her heart broke all over again for her best friend.


	5. Make it Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the DEO.

“How do you feel about going back to National City? I know you’re as eager as I am to get back to helping Sam and I really feel like you’ll be just fine. You’ve worked so hard and come so far. I’m really in awe of you Lena.”

 

It took Lena a little while to respond. She’d, surprisingly, mostly enjoyed staying with Kara and Eliza in Midvale. But there was no denying her desire to get back to work. Not just for Sam. She was determined to make things right for Kara as well. At the same time she still didn’t trust herself. The faith Kara so obviously had in her was definitely not reciprocated.

 

“I...I want to. I think. But I’m so, so scared Kara.”

 

Lena couldn’t even begin to verbalise all the worries that doused her brain. What would National City do without it’s hero? Would she need to try and become Supergirl? What would happen when her mother found out? Would she find a way of getting to her newly super’d daughter? Would she try and destroy her? Or worse, try and corrupt her again and use her for evil.

 

As the silence settled between them Kara seemed to read all of Lena’s fears in her face. She took her friends hands and looked her straight in the eye.

 

“You are good Lena Kieran Luthor. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Do you hear me?”

 

Lena felt the tears well up again as she stared into those piercing, certain eyes. She could only manage a small nod in response.

 

They made their tearful farewells with Eliza and embarked on the peasently uneventful journey home.

 

Kara could sense the nerves building in Lena the closer the drew to the DEO. She decided a little playfulness was in order.

 

“Why are we stopping here?”

 

“Come on Superbadass, let's show em’ what you got.”

 

Lena was sucked in by Kara’s childlike glee and carefully lifted her. They soared into the DEO together to be greeted by Alex’s proud smile, Winn’s excited whooping and a patented J’onn J’onzz almost reluctant grin.

 

They spent a few hours catching up with everyone before heading over to Lcorp with Winn to see what he’d been up to. He had managed to mostly repair the damage done by the accidental use by Kara and Lena but he was stuck without super senses to complete the rebuild. They thanked Winn for his work and got back to business while he returned to the DEO.

 

They slipped back into their familiar pattern almost like nothing had changed.

 

“It feels weird being back like this.”

 

It was Lena who spoke but the words could just as easily have fallen from Kara’s lips.

 

“I know, but you’re doing amazingly Lena.”

 

These words appeared to have the opposite effect than Kara had intended and Lena’s face slipped into a grimace.

 

“You don’t have to do that you know. Uh...I mean...it’s not that I don’t appreciate it, I do, really. But… you don’t have to keep being so strong for me. I can’t imagine what you’re going through, not really. I...just...I want you to know that I’m here for you too.”

 

Kara didn’t even try to stop the tears from falling onto Lena’s shoulder as Kara wrapped her arms around tight.

 

She felt the responding small squeeze and was overwhelmed with love and pride.

 

“You’re my hero Lena.”

 

When they broke apart it was with unusual awkwardness that Kara offered to get dinner in. Lena set to work with a new found confidence. She was starting to feel like her old self again despite everything.

 

By the time Kara returned with an obscene amount of pizza Lena was buzzing with excitement.

 

“I think I’ve done it Kara! I was so scared to touch this but when you said that to me just now I clicked! So I looked at it and could see the pin prick point that needed to be repositioned and I did it! I really think we can use this to save Sam now!”

 

“Oh Rao Lena! That’s perfect! You’re perfect—”

 

Kara’s words were lost as she crashed her lips into a stunned Lena.

 

“OhmygoshI’msosorry! Lena I’m so, so sorry! I don’t know what came over me.”

 

Lena was rooted to the spot. She was too afraid to move in case she broke anything else. The crumbs in her hand were all that remained of the poor, defenceless part of the desk she happened to be leaning against.

 

Lena was breathing heavily, her pupils were blown and her jaw was slack. Her brain was giving her nothing. It was all white noise, her circuits were well and truly fried.

 

“Uhh...Lena...are you ok?”

 

“...nng...uhng…” She let out a large exhale, shook herself and tried again, “yes.” She squeaked.

 

With uncharacteristically bad timing Alex chose this moment to breeze in.

 

“Hey, I brought cupcakes, how’s the re-entry going?” She finished and stared at the gulping, flushed pair in front of her.

 

“Uhm...guys...everything ok?”

 

“Yes! LenahadabreakthroughwecansaveSam!”

 

“What? Really? For real? Are you sure?” Alex felt the tears in her eyes as she tried to fight back the warmth of hope that flooded her system at her sister’s words.

 

“Yes.” Lena finally found her voice. “Can you get everyone here? I’m going to need physical contact with Reign for about thirty seconds and I know this bitch won’t go down without a fight. I’ll need help to contain her while I use the device.”

 

“You got it.” Alex was straight on the phone organising everyone. She couldn’t help bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

 

Kara stared at Lena hoping upon hope that she hadn’t messed things up again.

 

“Kara,” Lena choked out in a whisper, “we have to save Sam right now. But when we have, and I’m utterly determined that we will, I think I’d very much like to kiss you again if that’s ok. All day if possible.”

 

Kara blushed and only just managed to contain the joyful scream in her throat. “Yes,” she breathed.

 

“Ok, if you two lovebirds are done heart eyeing each other let's get this show on the road.” Alex was a little surprised that the only response her words got were cheerful smiles. She’d expected at least a blush or a squeak.

 

Everything was set up in record time, there was an excited and nervous thrum throughout the lab.

 

Kara demanded, shooting down protestations from, literally everyone, to stand by Lena as she used the device on Reign. The tension in the air was palpable as Lena lowered the force field and stepped up to the plate. The feel of Kara at her side gave her the edge she needed to stare down death.

 

“Decided to let me out to play have we Little Luthor?”

 

Lena and Kara ignored Reign’s snide remarks and waited for the electric currents to subdue the supervillain. Kara couldn’t even follow Lena’s movements as she struck.

 

Reign let out a furious growl as the laser scalpel sunk into her formerly impenetrable skin. Kara watched in horror as Reign writhed under Lena’s hands. Lena had her by the throat now and all weapons were trained right at the worldkiller’s heart.

 

Lena gave Kara the signal, it was just a matter of time now but a lot could happen in thirty seconds when you have superpowers.

 

“You’ve lost Reign. You’re defeated. Any last words for posterity?” Kara goaded her, hoping to gain enough of her attention to distract from Lena’s work.

 

“You are nothing but a bug to be crushed under my boot. I will cleanse this world of worthless vermin!”

 

Lena gave the second sign, halfway there.

 

“Oh please, you haven’t even taken over one city! As far as the Big Bad goes I think we’re due a refund.”

 

Kara just managed to move out of the way of the blast of heat vision sent at her. That was not part of the game plan…

 

Lena’s face drained of all colour. Reign was supposed to be restrained of her powers by Kryptonite. Lena kept hold of the pulsating alien and kept her hand steady. She had ten more seconds to hold on for or all would be lost. Reign was too powerful to be held, this was their only hope. It was of Kara she thought as she wrapped her fingers around Reign’s throat and squeezed.

 

“My turn, bitch.”

 

Reign hadn’t expected anything from the puny human behind her. She’d been waiting for the girl in the cape to attack. The grip felt oppressive, she couldn’t break free. Somehow Reign knew, deep in her bones, that she must resist. A vision of the human child flickered into her mind's eye and all went black.

 


	6. Save me, I'm drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason I started this whole thing.

When Lena came round her head was spinning and there was So. Much. Noise. She listened in for Kara’s heartbeat by instinct and felt herself relax as the strong pounding filled her ears. She opened her eyes to chaos. There were pieces of lab strewn across the floor interspersed with DEO bodies. There had been an explosion. In a panic she scanned the room and was relieved to discover that at least everyone was alive and breathing.

 

“L..Lena.” Kara coughed out before opening her eyes.

 

“Kara!” Lena sped towards the crumpled blonde and held her carefully in her arms..

 

“Are you ok? What happened?”

 

“I’m fine Kara. I really don’t know what happened.” Lena couldn’t help the warm feeling that washed over her at Kara’s concern. She surveyed the scene again. It wasn’t as bad as she first suspected and only minutes had passed since she lost consciousness. People were waking up and checking on each other. Alex ran over to her little sister cradled in Lena’s arms.

 

They were still reassuring each other that they were unharmed when they heard a voice that stopped each of their hearts.

 

“Ruby!”

 

“Oh my God, Sam, you’re back!” Alex cried out as she forced her way to a scuffed and shaken Sam. Lena and Kara followed with their mouths wide and their hearts pounding. Lena felt the joyful tears stream down her cheeks as she watched Alex scoop Sam up and hug her like her life depended on it. Kara took Lena’s hand and buried her sobbing face into Lena’s shoulder.

 

The four of them stood uninterrupted in their relief as the rest of the DEO set to work on the scene.

 

An agent eventually got the courage to address Alex. “Agent Danvers, do you want this? It’s all that’s left of the laser scalpel.”

 

All eyes flew to the completely obliterated remains in Alex's hands.  Time froze. Alex’s eyes woke to fresh despair as she saw the heartbreak cross her sister’s face. Lena broke. She collapsed. She couldn’t even breath. How could she have done this to Kara?

 

It took a long time before Lena could move from the broken floor she’d fallen onto but eventually she did. She saw Alex take Sam home to Ruby and felt a modicum of calm at that thought. She couldn’t even look Kara in the eyes. She couldn’t stand to be near her knowing she had ruined her life. But Kara was persistent. She hounded Lena until the brunette finally conceded to go back to Kara’s loft.

 

When they made it home neither of them seemed to know what to do with themselves.

 

“Uh...should I order you some Chinese food or something?” Kara offered, instantly regretting speaking at the fresh tears that fell from Lena’s eyes at her words.

 

“Oh Lena! I’m so sorry. I know this is so hard for you but if anyone can get through this it’s you!”

 

Lena’s jaw dropped, painfully. She couldn’t even with this woman!

 

“What? Kara! I don’t care about me! I’ve ruined your life and you’re worried about me?!” Her voice had reached a new high pitch.

 

Kara gaped at her. And then she gaped some more. Lena saw and heard it all; the spike in her heart rate, the flush on her cheeks, the way her pupils dilated and couldn’t seem to decide on staring at her lips or her eyes.

 

“Fuck it,” Lena whispered as she zoned in on her friend.

 

Their lips met for the second time but this was nothing like the timid, shy kiss they’d shared at the lab. This was raw, animalistic. Pure flame and passion.

 

Kara’s breath was taken away, she’d never, ever been kissed like this before. Teeth and tongues clashed as lips searched for more and more.

 

Lena pulled back. She could have lived in the moment for eternity but she needed to know Kara was ok and that she wanted it too.

 

Kara gathered all her Supergirl swagger into her next words, which elicited an unbridled moan from Lena. “Take me.”

 

Without wasting any more time Lena picked Kara up and pinned her against the wall. Kara groaned out in ecstasy as Lena’s mouth made a path of fire down her neck. Lena released Kara and the blonde sagged under her own weight until Lena ripped all the clothes from her trembling body before Kara could blink. The brunette dived in for another kiss before stepping back to admire the newly naked Goddess in front of her.

 

“Fuck Lena. Please.” Kara begged. And who was Lena to refuse her woman? She made quick work of her own clothes before wrapping Kara’s legs around her middle. Holding the blonde’s tight butt with one hand Lena used the other to caress a beautiful, perky breast.

 

“Mmm God Kara you feel so fucking good.” Spurred on by her words causing an involuntary buck of Kara’s hips Lena purred, “I love feeling your dripping cunt rubbing against my skin.”

 

Kara’s head flew back into the wall hard enough to crack the plaster.

 

“Lena!” She grabbed Lena’s face and pulled her into another searing kiss. “Please fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk. I need you Lena!”

 

Lena’s brain nearly exploded at those words and that stare. She lifted a slightly shocked but way too turned on to care Kara further up the wall. She looked up at Kara’s gorgeous face with her best Luthor smirk before pulling Kara’s thigh around her neck and lapping at the aching pussy in front of her.

 

Kara screamed. Lena plowed into her, tongue super speeding zig zags into the delicious heat of Kara’s cunt. She made patterns of the constellations inside Kara, she spelt out words of love and lust, she lost herself in this perfect creature. As Lena felt Kara clenching in on her tongue she maneuvered a hand to rub furious circles over the throbbing clit begging for attention.

 

Kara came with Lena’s name on her lips. Her whole body was shaking by the thunderous power of her orgasm. She was utterly boneless. Lena slipped the shaking woman into her arms once again and flew them to the bedroom. They clung together in the bed while Kara recovered.

 

“Fucking wow Lena!” Kara finally managed to croak out, her voice hoarse from the screams.

 

Lena smiled coyly, “it was ok?”

 

“Are you kidding me here?! No one has ever come that hard in the history of the universe!”

 

Lena smiled and kissed her adorable goofball.

 

“Mmm,” Kara sighed, “my turn.” She whispered while motioning for Lena to roll onto her back.

 

“Kara you don’t have to... it’s probably not safe, what if I—”

 

“Oh no, don’t even think about it Miss Luthor. I am gonna make you come and you are going to wreck as much of my furniture as you need to in the process.”

 

Lena wanted too so much but the nerves in her eyes were clear to see.

 

Kara tried again, resting her chin on Lena’s left breast and looking up with her biggest puppy dog eyes. “Please Lena, let me taste you.” 

 

Lena growled in response and grabbed Kara’s hair, pushing the blonde down to her waiting cunt.

 

Kara moaned in delight at her first taste of Lena who’s other hand had just ripped a hole in the mattress. Kara licked up to Lena’s clit and sucked on it like her life depended on it. Lena broke the headboard. Kara’s subsequent chuckle sent another thrill through Lena and she tugged carefully on Kara’s hair.

 

“You’re going to fucking kill me Kara Danvers.”

 

Kara smirked up at Lena an thrust two fingers into her soaked core and curled them as she bit down on her aching clit. Kara pounded into Lena with everything she had, relishing every glorious sound she pulled from the stunning woman writhing under her hands and mouth.  Lena came with a thrash of broken wood and an almighty scream. Kara licked softly at her clit, easing her through her orgasm as she watched the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen; Lena Luthor coming underneath her.

 

“That was incredible.” Lena crooned sleepily.

 

“Uh huh. You taste perfect.”

 

Lena pulled Kara the rest of the way up her body and they clung together in the debris of the destroyed bed.

 

“Might need to buy a stronger bed.” Mused Kara dazedly as she pooled Lena’s hair through her fingers.

 

“Mmm I’ll buy you a nice strong house.” Lena responded with a sleepy smile.

 

Kara chuckled and kissed the beautiful woman underneath her. “As long as I have you, I have all I need.”

 

Lena heard the underlying promise and reassurance of Kara’s words and felt her throat clench up at the thought.

 

“I love you.” She blurted out before she had a chance to worry about the reaction she might get.

 

Kara beamed. Lena would swear that in that moment even the sun was cowed by her brightness.

 

“I love you too Lena.”

 

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Content, peaceful and utterly in love.

 


	7. Wonder Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex says "gross". A lot.

Alex didn't even bother waiting for her sister to open the door. There was no way she'd be up this early and without super hearing there was just no point even trying to knock. That was the thought pattern the badass agent had as she made it through Kara's living room. In hindsight she should have given more attention to the cracks in the wall and the destroyed clothes flung across the apartment. As it was she was far too excited to tell Kara Winn's news to worry about such mundane things. She would later regret this.

 

"ARRRGGHHHH ONMYGOD GROSS!!!!!" Alex screamed as she burst through her baby sister's bedroom door and her eyes fell onto said, very naked, baby sister, moaning in ecstasy as she took it from behind from an equally naked Lena Luthor.

 

Lena flew, literally, to the ceiling at the intrusion.

 

"Alex forfucksake I was just about to come again! Did you really have to scare her off right then?!?!"

 

"ARGH God Kara, Stop! I need brain bleach." Alex shouted back as she made the speediest of speedy exits.

 

"So, are you going or do I need to put clothes on?"

 

"Put clothes on!"

 

"Humph, you suck. Lena, get down here!"

 

"Your sister just saw us having sex!" Lena squeaked. "How are you so ok with this?!"

 

"She can fucking hear you too!"

 

"Can it Alex! Because I've had about a hundred orgasms today and I love you. She can suck it."

 

"Gross! But also, I'm so happy for you gays!"

 

"Thanks Alex, love you." Kara shouted at the wall while rummaging through the wreckage of her room for wearable clothes.

 

"This is fucking weird." Lena was done.

 

When the happy couple were successfully dressed they made their way out to Alex to face the music. Kara was bold as brass and Lena was wishing she could trade places with a lion tamer.

 

"So, we have some great news." Alex started, unable to contain the glee in her face.

 

"Greater than the ass kicking orgasm I was about to have?"

 

"Kara!" Alex and Lena cried simultaneously.

 

"You tell me; Winn fixed the scalpel."

 

The giddy pair froze as the implications of Alex's words seeped into them.

 

"How?? There was hardly anything left!"

 

"We don't call him Wonder Winn for nothing...Ok well I called him that, once, after he told me what he'd done. Anyway! I don't know the details but after running diagnostics on the device and analyzing the readouts from the de-reigning he discovered the glitch that swapped you. Something about reverse polarisation. He was talking very fast, I'm sure he'd be glad to geek out and talk you through it. Bottom line is - we can change you back but the downside is we'll need to use Kryptonite in place of certain broken parts of the scalpel. He is 95% certain of success but also incredible pain for Lena. Are you in?"

 

"Of course!"

 

"NO!"

 

They both responded at once.

 

"Are you crazy? We can get you your powers and your life back and you say no?!" Lena was staring at Kara like she'd grown a second head.

 

"Firstly, I already told you - as long as I have you I have everything I need and secondly, did you not hear?? Kryptonite! Pain! Lots of pain!"

 

"Kara, I love you. I really do. Whether one or neither of us has powers. But I HAVE to do this for you. You're Supergirl. The world needs her almost as much as I need my Kara."

 

Kara shed a tear as she pulled her beautiful woman into her arms.

 

"OK." She whispered into Lena's hair. "I love you. You'll always be my hero."

 

The three of them set off to the DEO where Winn had been hard at work all night. When they reached him he was snoozing in his chair with drool running down his chin. Lena felt an overwhelming urge to adopt the little geek and made plans to buy him a puppy.

 

After successfully waking Wonder Winn they made their way to the med bay.

 

"Now this will hurt. A lot and once we start we can't stop. Are you su— "

 

"Yes." Lena was not about to let anyone stop her now.

 

She could already feel the tension falling from Kara in waves.

 

"OK, let's get this Kryptonian juice out of you!"

 

Kara and Lena instantly blushed at Winn's words.

 

"Gross." Alex muttered. For about the fiftieth time that morning.

 

With the two love birds ready on matching hospital beds Winn set about arranging the equipment.

 

As Lena felt Kra about to speak she took hold of her fragile human hand and gave it a small squeeze.

 

"It's ok baby. Everything is ok if I have you."

 

Kara soaked up Lena's words and adoring smile as she tried to get her nerves under control.

 

"Ok, take a deep breath."

 

Lena did as Winn suggested and closed her eyes as she let go of Kara's hand. The intense pain hit her and, probably for the best, she blacked out.

 

"Lena! Lena! Baby are you ok??" 

 

Lena was groggy but her senses were returning. She tried to reach out for Kara's heartbeat to calm herself but burst up in horror when she couldn't hear it.

 

"KARA!!" she screamed in desperation, practically flying off the bed. She ran into the solid force that was the love of her life.

 

"It's ok baby, I'm here, I'm fine. Are you ok?" Kara soothed.

 

"Yes. I think so but I can't hear your heartbe— Oh. It worked?"

 

Kara smiled shyly and nodded. Lena's face burst into a wide grin and she flung herself into Kara with all her strength. Kara lifted her in and spun them both around in a blur.

 

"The readings all look good but how are you both feeling?" Winn looked relieved and exhausted as he took in the happy pair.

 

"Amazing but I...uhh...really should go home and thoroughly test out my powers..."

 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here to do that? I can keep you hooked up to check on things as you go."

 

Kara blushed and Lena's eyebrows rose as a smirk fell onto her face.

 

"Uhh..." Kara spluttered.

 

"Gross!" Alex was so done with these two. Winn still looked a bit confused. We'll blame it on the lack of sleep.

 

Kara and Lena thanked Winn and Alex profusely and Kara flew her woman home.

 

"So, Supergirl. What did you have in mind?" Lena bit her lip and let her eyes roam Supergirl's body as she worked on the buttons of her shirt.

 

Kara had planned to play it Super cool now that she had her powers back. She was eager to have Lena squirming underneath her. But the hopeless alien lost her shit at the look Lena was throwing at her. Kara dropped to her knees at Lena's feet. Her face staring up in a silent plea.

 

"Must be difficult. To beg on your knees in that short skirt."

 

Kara MOANED. How could this creature be real?! She pulled at the pathetic garments keeping her from Lena's body and planted her face right between Lena's thighs. Lena gasped out in satisfaction. Not only at the obscenely talented tongue probing her cunt but also at the visual of the Girl of Steel on her knees for only her and loving every second of it.

 

It was an embarrassingly short time before Lena was coming loudly all over Kara's face.

 

"Bed. Now." Was all Lena managed to verbalise.

 

Kara was obedient and had them both in the bedroom in seconds. She started to remove her suit when Lena stopped her.

 

"No. Keep it on Supergirl. And sit on my face." She purred and very much enjoyed the look and noises her instructions pulled from the Supe.

 

Once again, Kara obeyed, dimly aware that her poor bed was practically unrecognisable at this point.

 

Kara fucked herself on Lena's perfect face until she couldn't take any more and she flopped onto her side.

 

"Haven't worn you out have I love?"

 

Kara smiled at the tender concern on Lena's face all of a sudden.

 

"Never."

 

They stared at each other, the look of wonder at being so lucky reflected in blue and green eyes.

 

"I love you." Lena whispered, utterly content to spend all the time remaining to her in that moment.

 

"I know. And I love you." Kara replied and kissed her. Knowing without any doubt that she would do the same thing for the rest of her life.

 

 


End file.
